Series 13
The thirteenth season of the television series aired in January and February 2010 in the UK and began airing in the US in September of 2010. From this season onwards, all footage was CGI-animated. Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon narrated all twenty episodes, but, like Hero of the Rails, voice actors provided the voices for the characters. Mark Moraghan later re-narrated one episode specially for the Santa's Little Engine DVD in 2013. Episodes Specials * Hero of the Rails Songs * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) * Sounds (CGI version) * Determination (CGI version) * Engine Roll Call (CGI version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Diesel * Mavis * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * Alicia Botti * The Mayor of Sodor * The Teacher * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * The Knapford Stationmaster * Annie (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Clarabel (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The Dairy Manager (does not speak) * The Ginger-haired Boy (does not speak) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Little Engines in the Hills (mentioned) * Mr. Percival (not named; mentioned) * Billy (role cut) Characters introduced * Charlie * Sir Lowham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Schoolchildren * The Bird Watcher * The Dock Manager (does not speak) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Mainland Engines (mentioned) * The Mainland Controller (mentioned) Half hour format When season 13 aired on PBS in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, each broadcast airs two episodes, a song & a Down at the Station segments. Friends and Family * Creaky Cranky * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Down at the Station: Passengers * Double Trouble Slips and Trips! * Tickled Pink * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Slippy Sodor Working Well * Play Time * Song: Sounds (CGI version) * Down at the Station: The Railway Line * The Early Bird Marvelous Moments! * Thomas and the Pigs * Song: Sounds (CGI version) * Down at the Station: The Steam Engine * The Lion of Sodor Best Times * Time for a Story * Song: Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * Down at the Station: The Driver * Percy's Parcel Giving and Sharing * Steamy Sodor * Song: Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * The Biggest Present of All Wild Weather * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Song: Determination (CGI version) * Snow Tracks Good Deeds * A Blooming Mess * Song: Determination (CGI Version) * Henry's Good Deeds Out and About * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Song: Roll Along * Buzzy Bees Helping Hands * Toby's New Whistle * Song: Roll Along * Hiro Helps Out Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Sir Lowham Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor, and Mr. Bubbles * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt and her friends, and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Stephen Hatt, the Knapford stationmaster, the Maithwaite stationmaster, Farmer Trotter, the bird watcher, and Farmer McColl * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti * Kerry Shale as Diesel US and CAN * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Mark Moraghan as the narrator (Snow Tracks 2013 only) * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and the bird watcher * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, Sir Lowham Hatt, Farmer Trotter and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, Stephen Hatt, Farmer McColl, the Maithwaite Stationmaster (Double Trouble only) and the Knapford stationmaster * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky and Charlie * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Bridget Hatt and her friends, Alicia Botti, and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt Trivia * This is the first season for numerous things: ** The first season to exclusively use CGI. ** The first season where all vehicles are rendered in full CGI, instead of models. ** The first season to use individual voice actors instead of solely a narrator. ** Bertie's first appearance in full CGI. ** Sharon Miller's first season as creative producer. ** Marion Edwards' first season as executive producer. ** Greg Tiernan's first season as director. ** Nicole Stinn's first season as producer. ** The first season in which Thomas appears and speaks in every episode. ** The first season to have all episodes be at an eight minutes and forty-five seconds time duration in the television series. ** The first and only season to date in which Salty does not appear since his introduction in the sixth season. ** The first and only season with Dave Peacock as voice director. ** The first and only season with Jo Jordan as creative executive. ** The first season in which the Sodor Island intro is not used at the start of individual UK broadcasts. * This is the second season for a few things: ** The second season to date in which Harold does not appear since his introduction in the second season, the first being the eleventh season. ** The second season to date in which Bertie appears, but does not speak since his introduction in the first season, the first being the fourth season. ** The second season not to feature the Skarloey Railway since its introduction. ** The second season in which Thomas appears in every episode, the first being the ninth season. * The episodes, "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" "Playtime," "Slippy Sodor," and "Snow Tracks" were seen in select US theatres in November 2009. * "Thomas and the Runaway Kite," "Buzzy Bees," "Toby's New Whistle," and "The Biggest Present of All" were shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * "The Lion of Sodor," "Thomas and the Pigs," "Time for a Story," and "Hiro Helps Out" were shown in select US theatres in October 2010. * This season was going to air on broadcast in 2009, but it was pushed to 2010 after production of the season ended. * This season did not air in Canada until 2016. * Thomas' whistle now budges up and down every time he blows it. * Despite being made in 2009, this season was not broadcast until 2010. * Edward is the only Steam Team member not to get a starring role this season. * Billy was originally going to be rendered in CGI, however he was replaced by Charlie in the final scripts. Gallery Title Sequence File:CGIWindmill.png File:CGISeries.png File:ThomasSeason13opening.png File:TheWatermillintheThirteenthSeasonopeningtitle.png File:RailUnderRoadBridgeandSignalboxSeason13.png File:ThomasSeason13opening2.png Island of Sodor opening sequence File:Season13Opening1.png File:Season13Opening2.png File:Season13Opening3.png File:Season13Opening4.png File:Season13Opening5.png File:Season13Opening6.png File:Season13Opening7.png Category:Television Series